El reflejo de mis recuerdos
by lauritachan
Summary: Este one shot participa para el reto del mes de Abril del grupo "Resident Evil: Behind the Horror" Una escena de hospital, un niño y su padre esperando aburridos las buenas nuevas. Todo inicia con una pregunta "¿Cómo fue cuando nació la tía Clarie?", eso basta tan solo para desencadenar los recuerdos de la infancia de Chris Redfield ADVERTENCIA: MPREG, NIVANFIELD.


Hola queridos lectores, les habla la autora trayendo de nuevo otro mpreg bien fluff, cual es mi excusa esta vez? Pues el día del niño, claro está y una convocatoria para el grupo de facebook "Resident Evil: Behind the Horror". Agradezco a los administradores por permitirme participar, espero disfruten la lectura y no se traumen tanto con la idea del mpreg, ¡lol!

Sin más que comentar, espero les guste; ¡sigan leyendo!

* * *

Mecía ambas piernas de arriba a abajo sin tocar el piso, se sostenía con ambas manos de la silla de plástico azul. Chris lo miraba de reojo sabiendo exactamente lo que el niño pensaba: estaba aburrido e inquieto, lo veía en su rostro de indecisión y sus ganas de querer impulsarse para bajar de la silla. No era el único ahí con ansias, el mismo estaba inquieto e impaciente; ¿Cuanto había transcurrido ya? ¿2? ¿3 horas? No estaba seguro, prefería no saberlo.

-papi- habló el niño llamando su atención.

El giró su rostro topándose con los ojitos aceituna de su pequeño primogénito... Ah, esos ojos, sino fuera por su color, idénticos a los de su marido el pequeño niño de 5 años sería una versión en miniatura de él mismo, más hiperactivo e inocente.

-hey hombrecito- lo tomó de la cintura y lo bajó de la silla, poniéndolo de pie justo frente suyo -¿Estas aburrido?

El pequeño asintió con la cabeza, extendió sus brazos hacia él, pidiendo ser cargado por su padre; el adulto sonrió de lado, se levantó de su silla y lo elevó entre sus brazos.

-Demos un pequeño paseo- sentenció y empezó a caminar entre los pasillos con el niño en brazos.

Su mente pronto empezó a divagar entre recuerdos, la sensación de deja vú se hizo presente con cada paso que daban mientras el pasillo parecía alargarse. El olor de la lejía y el color crema, las puertas de las habitaciones blancas y el ir y venir del personal médico de pronto parecieron estremecerlo.

-Papi- el niño volvió a llamarlo, sus ojos se posaron curiosos sobre el menor aburrido

-Dime, hijo-

Dubitó unos momentos, como si estuviera indeciso de hablar.

-¿Cómo fue cuando nació tia Claire?- preguntó finalmente

El pareció sorprenderse un poco por el asunto, esperaba recibir esa pregunta algunos meses atrás pero nunca apareció. Lo atribuía al desinterés de la noticia, o incluso a los temidos celos que todos advertían podría llegar a tener... tal vez solo no era el momento o no sabía como preguntarlo

-Veamos...- pareció pensarlo un poco -...tu tía Clarie y yo fuímos muy unidos desde el día en que sus ojos azules fueron abiertos al mundo por primera vez- rió al mencionarlo.

Dieron la vuelta por un pasillo hasta llegar a la recepción principal, era inmensa a los ojos de Junior y había mucha gente en ese momento esperando por ser llamados.

-De hecho, el día en que ella nació la sala de espera al doctor al que fuímos se veía igual a esta: habían muchas personas hablando entre ellas, una enfermera amable me llenó de preguntas sobre mí, lo que me gustaba y como iba en la escuela...-

-...¿por qué?-

-Era una forma de distraerme y pasar el rato- él se encogió de hombros

Recordaba bien a la mujer que habló con él y su familia ese día: su uniforme blanco era impecable, su cabello castaño iba recogido en una coleta torcida... no tenía mas de treinta años o eso le pareció a el, la percepción de la edad en los niños es algo curiosa.

-Recuerdo muy bien su voz aguda, me parecía algo irritante pero al menos no me trataba como un niño pequeño-

-¿Cuántos años tenías?-

-Hmm...- lo pensó un poco, mientras seguían caminando... estaban cerca de la cafetería y pensó en que tal vez a Junior le apetecía un bocado.

-¿Qué me dices si comemos algo? Seguiré contándote sobre ese día-

El pequeño estómago de Junior respondió por él, rugiendo fuerte como un león hambriento.

-Tomaré eso como un sí-

* * *

Observaba las reacciones del infante, como sorbía la malteada de fresa con glotonería y luego mojaba en catsup una papa frita para llevársela a la boca. No cabía la menor duda que en ese aspecto, era la imagen de su esposo.

-¿y que mas?- preguntó con la boca llena y las manos cubiertas de la salsa roja.

-Pues, respondiendo a lo de mi edad, era menor que tú como por un año cuando ella nació-

Vió su plato unos momentos, tomó un trozo de pollo y lo llevó a su boca.

-Yo era un niño muy travieso, ¿sabes?-

Su pequeño dejó de sorber de golpe la dulce bebida y lo miró sorprendido, con esa expresión incrédula que solía tener cuando él y su otro padre le hablaban sobre sus aventuras combatiendo zombies y mutantes.

-Papá, ¿por qué siempre inventas cosas raras?-

-¿No me crees?- con fingida tristeza y sorpresa respondió a su hijo haciendo la cara más dramática que pudo -puedes preguntarle a tu tía Clarie, o a tu tía Jill... incluso a tu otro padre.

-¿Ya conocías a papá y a la tía Jill?-

Negó con la cabeza, luego le robó una papa al niño y prosiguió con su relato.

-La tía Jill y yo nos conocimos cuando teníamos 19, a esa edad era muy bromista y ella era la seria de los 2; tu padre me conoció cuando estaba reclutando gente, a pesar de verme como un tipo rudo y gruñon él vió algo en mi que le pareció "encantador e interesante"- dijo esto último imitando a una jovencita enamorada, de esas que salían en las películas que su hijo tanto repudiaba-

-Ew- el niño reía como respuesta

-Tu padre siempre ha sabido sacar ese lado travieso de mí, es ese algo que solo muestro con la gente que me importa-

-Eres muy molesto cuando sacas ese lado...- mojó otra papa en la salsa roja y espesa y siguió comiendo.

-Claire solía decirlo también-

Chris realmente era empalagoso con la gente que amaba desde que era un niño, sus padres y quienes lo conocían destacaban ese lado suyo, así como sus travesuras. Cuando solo era él siempre iba tras la falda de mamá, al nacer su hermana ella caminaba a su lado y el tomaba su mano cuidando de que no tropezara; al perder ambos a sus padres, las cosas fueron cambiando. Tuvo que obligarse a crecer rápido y dejar de lado sus travesuras para criar a su hermana menor...

-¿Papi... tu querías a la tía Clarie antes de que naciera?-

Ambos se miraron fijo por unos momentos, el sonido de conversaciones ajenas y el olor de comida de hospital llenaban ese ambiente, Chris esperaba esa pregunta, conocía bien a su niño, casi tan bien como conocía a su esposo; Junior tenía esa madurez que muy pocos niños tenían, había nacido como un niño tranquilo pero curioso, posesivo y motivado... algo improbable pero posible en todo el sentido de la palabra.

-Sabía que me harías esa pregunta...- suspiró un poco, pensando las palabras y luego continuó -cuando mis padres me dieron la noticia de que tendría un hermanito o hermanita hice la rabieta mas grande de mi vida, rompí cosas, grité fuerte hasta lastimar mi garganta, patalee en el suelo hasta que mis pies y manos quedaron rojas, no quería creer que otro niño o niña viviría conmigo y compartiría con el o ella a mamá y papá. Pasé meses viendo a ese bebé como un rival y una amenaza, era ridículo pero muchos niños pasan por ese momento cuando un nuevo bebé llega a la familia...-

Recordaba ese día, como su padre tomaba su mano mientras caminaban a la habitación donde yacía descansando su madre, más que caminar él era arrastrado hasta esta; recordaba haber visto su rostro molesto reflejado en una de las ventanillas que daban al exterior, su seño fruncido y la inconformidad, realmente el no quería un hermano, no necesitaba un hermano. Recordaba como su padre parecía llorar por el júbilo, cómo su madre, con voz cansada pero gentil le llamaba a acercarse, como le empujaban a la cama para mirar a su nueva hermanita... después, como su rostro pareció cambiar cuando miró el rostro regordete y rosa de la pequeña bebé.

-mi cara malhumorada cambió a una de sorpresa cuando tu abuela me mostró a la bebé, sus palabras fueron: "conoce a tu nueva hermanita, su nombre es Clarie", era tan pequeña, su cabello se confundía con el resto de su cara rosa por tanto llorar, quedé embobado y luego abrió sus ojos para observarme-

-Y entonces... ¿ya la querías?-

-Podría decirse que sí- soltó un suspiro al aire y sonrió a la nada, había terminado de comer sin darse cuenta. Tardó un poco en percatarse pero descubrió como en ese lapso de tiempo su hijo quedó sucio y con manchas en la ropa.

-Debemos limpiar ese bigote de salsa-

* * *

-Ahí están, los he estado buscando por todas partes- una pelirroja de ojos azules se acercó caminando con rapidez con los brazos en la cintura

-Hola tía Clarie- saludó el niño mientras iba corriendo al encuentro de la chica

-¡Junior! Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿Cómo está mi sobrino favorito?- estiró los brazos poniéndose a la altura del pequeño de cabellos negros, recibiéndolo en un reconfortante abrazo. -Estas muy grande ya. Chris deberías correr, Piers quiere verte-

-Eso significa...-

-Así es, ¡Felicidades, papá!- exclamó la muchacha sonriendo grande de oreja a oreja

Chris sintió como el alma se le iba del cuerpo por unos segundos, seguido de esto echó a correr, no sin antes balucear unas cuantas palabras inentendibles.

-¿Papá siempre fue asi?- preguntó el niño al ver como su padre se alejaba de forma torpe

-Reaccionó mas o menos así cuando tu naciste- se levantó de su posición y le tendió la mano a su sobrino -¿estas listo para conocer a tu hermanito o hermanita?-

-Ujum- contestó sin dudarlo, tomó la mano de la pelirroja y siguieron el camino que tomó el mayor de los redfield.

* * *

Al entrar a la habitación vió como su padre parecía llorar grueso mientras sostenía un bulto misterioso para él entre sus brazos, su otro padre yacía descansando en su cama de hospital, sosteniendo otro bulto entre sus brazos.

-Ya hemos llegado- Clarie estaba visíblemente emocionada, su voz cantarina y su rostro sonriente la delataban, a Junior a veces le daba miedo ese entusiasmo de ella.

-No repitamos lo mismo de cuando Junior nació- advirtió su hermano lanzandole una de esas miradas que a sus amigos y compañeros de escuela asustaban.

En lo que ambos Redfield discutían, el pequeño niño se acercó a la cama de su padre, éste le hizo señas para que subiera y se acercara a él.

-Mira Junior... ahora eres un hermano mayor- susurró Piers acercando el pequeño bulto a su hijo, apartó la cobija amarilla que cubría a tan valiosa carga mostrando el rostro y las pequeñas manos de una recién nacida.

-Es... parece un mono- contestó con toda naturalidad y la honestidad que solo un infante tendría, por un momento el niño pareció escuchar a su tía quejándose por lo que dijo.

Acercó su mano de forma insegura al rostro dormitante de la bebé, picando su mejilla.

-Es suave...-

Piers asintió, acariciando la mata de cabellos miel como los suyos. -Su nombre es Merah-

-Y esta pequeña se llama Jillian- ahora era el turno de su padre de acercarse al niño para mostrar a la segunda bebé-

-¿Son 2?-

-Así es, 2 niñas- confirmó su segundo padre

Las manos grandes destaparon al segundo bulto mostrando otra bebé de cabellos castaño miel y piel rosada, ambas se veían curiosas y pequeñas. Ambas abrieron sus ojos y lo miraron, pequeñas gotitas azules con gris como los ojos de su padre lo miraban curioso... y él las miraba a ellas.

-Les agradas, hijo-

Junior de forma inconsiente sonrió a las niñas, y ellas le sonrieron a él, Chris pudo verse reflejado en su hijo como un espejo, volvía a verse así mismo sosteniendo a su hemana recién nacida con una sonrisa tonta en los labios.

Un poco más alejada de la ahora gran familia de 5, Clarie los observaba con lágrimas en sus ojos, recordando entonces la foto que ella y Chris resguardaban con recelo, aquella foto que les recordaba su niñez antes de la tragedia... Y el inicio de su preciosa hermandad

...

.

.

.


End file.
